If i die young
by Helloxx Kittyxx
Summary: "Do you know, all my life. Well since i was your age anyway. I sort of lived with this permanent dread of getting that phone call, telling me that she had died. Then it never even occurred to me that she might be handling me... You alright" "Yeah, its just um, that must be what Abi thinks about me"
1. Bad eyesight

_"Do you know, all my life. Well since i was your age anyway. I sort of lived with this perminent dread of getting that phone call, telling me that she had died. Then it never even occured to me that she might be handeling me... You alright"_

_"Yeah, its just um, that must be what Abi thinks about me"_

Story: Abi Branning is the girl that looks after everyone and is over looked. Shes the girl that had to deal with her sisters alcaholism, her mothers cancer scare and her fathers cheating ways. It never occured to anyone that Abi maybe just like her mother in more than one way. When Abi gets diagonsed with a brain tumour, it spins her family inside out. What does life hold for the youngest branning girl.

_Genres: Love, Drama, Family, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy_

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

It was almost christmas in walford and for everyone christmas meant one thing. Drama. there was always some secret that came out at christmas yet everyone seemed to be excited for the festivness that this time of your would bring.

For Abi Branning, she was just excited that her family was back together for christmas this year, even Laurens alcaholism couldn't ruin her joyful spirit.

Abi Branning walked downstaires, dressed for sixth form. The school would be getting off for the christmas holidays in a weaks time. Abi entered the kitchen to find her parents sat at the breakfast table, all except Lauren who was probably sleeping off a hangover.

"Alright, abs." Grinned Tanya as she was frantacally making breakfast. She had been given the all clear a weak ago, so of course she was going to be happy and a tiny bit hyper.

"Abs do you mind passing the suger. Your mum gave me a coffee without my two sugers" Max said casually putting a dig in Tanyas hyper mood. Abi looked over at the counter, she lifted up the suger pot and went to place it on the table. She lit it go and the pot fell out of her hand and smashed all over the kitchen floor, suger going everywhere.

"ABI" Scolded Max as Tanya quickly hurried down to pick up the shards of glass, just incase Oscar walked in.

"Im Sorry, i thought i put it on the table" Abi defended herself. Max rolled his eyes. "I think you need glasses young lady"

Abi glaired at him before storming away and slamming the front door behind her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Tanya was sat in booty as she was giving a client a make-over, when her phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and put it to her ear "Hello, Tanya Cross speaking" She knew she was going to have to get used to calling herself a Branning again.

"Oh ok ill be there soon. Bye" Tanya hung up and turned to Bianca. "Bianca do you mind finishing Mrs Hastworth" Tanya didn't even wait for a response as she left the salon.

GIRLNEXTDOOR12100

Abi was sat playing with her nails nervously as she waited for her mother to come bursting through the door in a rage. She didn't even know why her mother had been called.

When Tanya walked into the heads office, she looked at Abi and sat in the spare seat beside her. "What have you done young lady"

"Nothing"

"She's done nothing bad Mrs Cross" The head teacher spoke with confidence. Confusing the two woman on the otherside of the desk.

"Then why have i been called up"

"It's to discuss Abis schooling. Lately i have seen that Abis grades have been getting worse and i think it's because of her eye sight"

"And you said it would be nothing bad" mutterd Abi as Tanya gave her a concerned look.

"i did notice something was wrong this morning. When you dropped the pot of suger" Tanya told her.

"Good. Now i advice you to phone up an optician. We cant afford Abis grades falling some more"

"Of course, thank you" Tanya stood up as did Abi.

"Now Abi can leave early, i don't see any point in her staying in class when she can't see properly"

Tanya and Abi left the school. Abi couldn't believe that she was having bad eye sight. Something wasn't right about this.


	2. Optician

The minute Tanya got home, she phoned an optician. Abi casually snuck out as her mother was on the phone.

She went to the B&B hoping to find Jay. She got to the B&B just as Jay was leaving. "Alright Abs, shouldn't you be at school" Jay asked her with that gorgeous grin of his.

"I got let out early"

"God i wish they did that when i was there, seen as it's 1:00pm"

"Im having problems with my eyesight, might have to get glasses" She told him. She waited for his response, but the response she got was different to the one she thought he was going to give. He just laughed.

"Why are you laughing"

"Seeing you with glasses would just be funny, that's all."

Abi gave him a worried look as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll still love you with glasses abs. I wouldn't realy care if you grew a massive spot on your chin and it was all red and pussy, i'll still love you"

"Well lucky for me, i don't have spots" she mutterd as she leaned up and kissed him.

"ABI" She heard her mother yelling across the square. Abi groaned "I better go"

"Alright. Ill see you later. Love you" he kissed her cheek before she headed off to see her mother.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi was sat fidgeting in a room at the opticians. Tanya had managed to squeeze in a afternoon appointment.

"I look like an idiot" Abi mutterd as she was wearing big, square, thick glasses. Her eyes had been tested on, it turns out that her eyesight was worse than she thought.

"Abs they will help you see better" assured Tanya as Abi huffed in a corner. Tanya payed for the glasses and usherd Abi out of the building.

"Im gonna be a laughing stock" she mutterd once she got in the car.

"Abi if your friends laugh at you then there not realy your friends are they" Tanya started up the car and drove off.

"Typical mother responce" Abi muttered under her breath

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi entered her house, hoping to disappear upstaires before anyone saw her...Too late.

"Abs why are you wearing glasses" Asked Lauren as she stood at the bottom of the staires, still in her pajamas and looking like she had a bad hangover.

"I can't see" Abi groaned as she pushed past Lauren and headed up the staires.

"She's got a bit of bad eyesight, nothing to be ashamed of" sighed Tanya as she headed into the living room.

GIRLNEXTDOOR12100.

_To: Jay_

_From: Abi_

_Come to mine, just you. Alone x_

_To: Abi_

_From: Jay_

_Ill be over in a minute x_

Abi sat clutching her phone when she heard someone knocking on the door. She listened as she heard her mother invite Jay in. 5 Seconds later, Abis bedroom door opened and Jay entered. He did a double take as he saw her with thick, square, big Glasses on.

"I look ugly don't i"

Jay shook his head and had a silly smirk on his face.

"Jay it's not funny"

"How can anything look ugly on you. You still look beautiful" Jay told her as he sat on her bed. Abi sighed and lay down beside him. "The whole square will laugh at me"

"No they wont and if they do, remind them that you have a drop dead sexy boyfriend, who loves you no matter what you look like"

Abi felt herself melt in his arms before replying. "You think way too much of yourself" causing him to laugh as he knew it was true.

Authors Note: I realy wanted to do another Eastenders fanfiction as you all liked my Jabi Fanfiction on my other account. Girlnextdoor12100. Well i didn't know what storyline to go with and then when i watched Tanya get the all clear. Tanya and Lauren were talking about Rainie and how Tanya always thought she would get a phone call telling her Rainie was dead and then herself ending up with cancer and the way Lauren responded with "That must be what Abi thinks about me" Gave me an idea for this storyline. Of course nobody is going to find out about her brain tumour yet, as i like to progress things first. So at first she's getting symptoms, which is losing her eyesight. Also illl be updating my young dracula story after christmas, hopefully. I just needed to get this idea out of my head.


	3. Sore head and sickness

Abi woke up the next morning with a peircing sore head. She placed on her glasses as she got ready for another day of school. She headed downstaires and into the kitchen.

"Abi you ok" asked Tanya, looking concerned.

"Just a sore head"

"You're not the only one" Muttered Lauren as she placed a pain killer in her mouth.

"Ye well theres a difference about you and me Lauren. You were out drinking last night while i was home doing homework" Snapped Abi.

"Here" Tanya gave her a couple of pain killers.

"Thanks mum" Abi buttered a peice of toast before heading for the front door, to catch the bus for school. She barely made it to the door before she threw up all over the hallway.

"Oh Abi Darling" gasped Tanya as she ran forward and took abis hair from her face. "Lauren get a mop and a bucket of soapy water please"

Lauren filled the buckett up with hot water and put in some fairy up liquid.

"You have probably got a bug, go upstaires and ill be up in a minute to see if you are ok" Tanya told her as she took the mop and buckett and began to clean up the vomit from the hallway.

Abi slowly made her way upstaires and to her bedroom, once she was gone Lauren and Tanya just looked at eachother.

"Abi's never been ill before mum"

Abi was the type of girl who never got ill. The only time they could remember her being ill was when she was 9 and had caught a bug from one of her friends at school.

"There's always a first time for everything"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi lay down on her bed with her covers covering her. Tanya walked in with a bucket. She placed it beside Abi just as abi felt like she was going to be sick again, she grabbed the bucket and emptied her somach.

"Oh Abs" sighed Tanya as she rubbed her back. Abi placed the bucket back down and layed her head down on the pillow.

Suddenly a worrying thought came to Tanyas mind. "Abs are you pregnant"

Abi gasped as she looked at her mum. "No, me and Jay havn't even done that yet"

Tanya nodded, thankfully. "Good because im not ready to be a grandma yet"

"It's probably just a stomach bug, but the pain killers are not working" Abi muttered causing Tanya to smile as she played with Abis hair. "That's because you just threw them up in my hallway. Ill give you some more in a little while if your head ach doesn't go away" Tanya kissed her forehead. "I have to go to work, ill be back in a little while to check on you"

Abi smiled as she watched her mum leave the room before she fell into a deep sleep.

GIRLNEXTDOOR12100

Abi woke up as the throbbing in her head started again. The pain was unbareable. She stood up and headed for her bedroom door. She left her bedroom and walked downstaires to the kitchen to get some pain killers.

Lauren walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Abs are you alright"

"Ye just a sore head" she mutterd as she placed a few pain killers in her mouth and swallowed.

"Then why are you walking like that" asked Lauren who had noticed that Abi seemed to be walking like she was drunk.

"Im not walking like anything" Abi sighed as she moved past her to head upstaires.

She got to the first step before she callapsed.

"ABS" Gasped Lauren as she ran forward to see if she was alright.

Abi came to.

"Abs what happened"

"just felt a bit faint, im fine now" she assured her before trying to make her way upstaires for a second time.


	4. Migraines the doctor said

"Abi" Tanya walked into abis room holding her mobile. "I phoned the doctor, we have an appointment tomnorrow"

Abi nodded, at least she would find out whats wrong with her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"She has migranes" explained the doctor to them the next day. "It's very common in children of your age, with all the hard work at school and having to revise."

"So i have migrains" asked Abi and the doctor nodded. That was a relief though she had a feeling that she didn't just have migraines.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"What's this going to do to my school work" Abi asked once they got in the car.

"Well the doctor prescribed Migrain tablets. So you should be fine"

Abi gave her a breif smile before falling asleep in the passanger seat.

GIRLNEXTDOOR12100

"Abi Darling wake up"

ABi opened her eyes and saw that she was back in Albert square. She got out of the car and made her way inside. She just went straight upstaires to sleep.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi woke up as she heard the front door opening. It was about 10:00pm. So Abi made her way downstaires, only to be greated by a staggering Lauren.

"Lauren" Abi sighed as lauren gave her a hug "My Baby sister"

"I'll make you a coffee" Abi suggested. There was no point in yelling at her, because what good would that do.

Abi made Lauren a coffee and put it through in the living room. Lauen all of a sudden jumped up from her seat and ran to the kitchen, to be sick in the sink. Abi fallowed her and pulled Laurens hair away from her face.

"Thank's for looking out for me" Lauren murmerd.

"What are sisters for" Abi smiled as she cleaned up her drunk sister and put her in the living room, so she can sober up with the coffee.


	5. Seizures

The next night, jay came to visit his sick girlfriend.

He walked into her room to see her sleeping. He gently shook her awake "Hey sleepy head"

Abi looked at him and smiled.

"I got you chocolates"

"Thanks put them down there, i don't want to eat them and then threw up" She said jokingly. He placed them down and turned to her with a serious expression. "Lauren told me that you collapsed today"

"That was nothing, i just fainted. I hadn't had anything proper to eat today"

"Are you sure" jay was obvously concerned.

Abi sighed and stood up from her bed. She pacing back and forth debating on weather on not to acctully tell him how she felt.

"Abs, you can tell me anything. You do no that"

"Im fine" she lied as she sat back down on her bed. Jay wrapped his arms around her and they just cuddeled together "Did you go to school today"

"No, i was going to. Till i threw up again today"

"Aww my baby" he sighed as he heald her close

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi got up from her bed just as Max walked in. Jay had gone home half an hour ago.

"Are you feeling better abs"

"I don't know"

"What do you meen you don't know" He asked as he placed a plate of food on her bed. "Just incase you're hungry, you have to eat"

Abi sighed and looked at him "Dad"

"Ye"

"Im Scared"

"What of suger plum" He quietly closed the door behind him.

"I can't concentrate, i can't see properly. I realy don't know whats wrong with me" She said in a rush but even though Max was listening there was one thing that he seemed more interested in. Her nose had started to bleed. He reached out and touched the blood with his finger to show Abi.

Abi gasped as she ran out of her bedroom to run to the bathroom. She got outside her bedroom door when the pains in her head started again, but this time much worse. She was acctully in tears as the pain got worse. She reached the top landing when she just collapsed.

"ABI" Max yelled as he saw his daughter, shaking violently, with foam coming up out of her mother. She was having a seizure.

"Abi, Abi" Max tryed to hold her face steady but had no luck.

"TANYA" Screamed Max as he looked back down at his fitting daughter "It's ok Abi, Abi"


	6. A growth on the Brain

Tanya was sat in the waiting room in the hospital, trying to phone Lauren. Abi was in getting a scan on her brain.

"Lauren" Tanya gasped once she had gotten a hold of her. "Your sisters has had a seizure, shes in hospital"

Max was pacing back and forth in worry as Tanya hung up the phone. "She's getting here as soon as possible"

Just then the doctor walked out of the room. "Mrs Corss, Mr Branning. Come inside please"

"What's wrong with her" asked Max once they got into a room, where Abi was sat. Tanya hurried over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Obvously it's early days, but the scan did detect that Abi has a growth on her brain"

"A growth what do you meen" Asked Max as he hoped that it didn't meen what he thought it meant.

"It's Migraines. The Doctor told us that she had migraines" Tanya told him

"It's not migraines mrs cross. It's most likely a brain tumour"

Time just stopped there for Tanya and Max. Tanya had just been given the all clear and now her daughter had cancer.

"No, no" Tanya refused to belief this. Abi was sat in silence as she took in every little detail the doctor said.

"And it explains many of the symptoms Abi's been Experiencing. Poor vision, headaches, Sickness"

"But this tumour, you can cure it right" Max asked

"Like i said, it can be a serious cancer"

"This is ridiculous, i've just been given the all clear. Abi can't have cancer"

"Unfortunitly she does and the position of this tumour, means we can't operate"

Tanya stood up and ran from the room, throwing up in the nearest bin, with tears pouring down her face.

"Mum" She heard Lauren's voice down the hall. Tanya looked up as lauren came running up to her. "What's happened"

"My Baby" Tanya sobbed as Lauren pulled her into a hug. "What's happened with Abi"

"She's got a brain tumour" Sobbed Tanya. Lauren let go of her mum in shock. "Abi can't have cancer, they have it wrong"

Max and Abi came out of the room and Abi was grabbed by Lauren who gave her a hug. Abi didn't hug her though, she just let Lauren hug her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"I don't believe this" Tanya said as Max was driving them home.

"Im going to be ok" Abi finally spoke. Lauren looked at her and interwined there fingers "Of course you will"

The rest of the ride home was silent.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi got out of the car and headed straight for Lola who was just coming out of Phils house. "Hey"

"Shouldn't you be at school" Lola asked

"I have a day off" Abi put on a fake smile. "Have you seen Jay"

"He's right behind you"

Abi turned around to see Jay stood behind her. "So are you feeling better"

"Im feeling much better. I think i'll go into School tomorrow"

"Well that's good news" Jay told her ad he put his arm around her.


	7. This time im going to look after you

The next day Abi went to school like everything was normal. Max was trying to be strong but was slowly losing it, Tanya couldn't eat or sleep all she did was cry and Lauren was turning to the bottle again.

"Tanya"

Tanya looked up to see Cora. They hadn't told her anything. The only people who knew of Abis diagnosis was Jack, Derek, Max, Lauren, herself, Carol, Bianca, Alice and Joey.

"Mum" At that moment Tanya forget her rivalry with her mother and gave her a hug.

"Why are you here" Tanya asked.

"Max called me"

"Did he tell you" Tanya asked through her tears.

"Tell me what"

"Abis got a brain tumour" Tanya told her.

Cora gasped and pulled Tanya into another hug. "How"

"I don't know" Tanya sobbed.

"It will be alright darling, Abis like you. She will make it"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

That night Abi came into the house to find Lauren passed out on the table. "Lauren"

Lauren woke up as Abi snatched the drink away from her. "Is that what you do when life gets tough, you drink yourself to oblivioun. News flash lauren you're not the one with a tumour" Abi snapped. Lauren slowly began to cry and Abi felt a bit guilty. She wrapped her arms around her sister as to comfort her.

"You were always the one doing the looking after" Lauren told her as she wipped her tears. "Even when you were small"

Abi gave her a smile as she continued to hug her.

"You always made sure this family was ok. Why does this have to happen to you, when i deserve this" Lauren asked

"No you have had a hard time" Abi tried to tell her

"But i was the older sister and i wasn't there for my family like you were. I drank myself into a coma half the time and i let you down"

Abi shook her head at her.

"And that's not going to happen again. You will survive Abi because you're a branning, where not half bad at facing up to things once we've woken up, because we're strong"

Abi began to cry "I want to be strong, but im scared"

"I know but you're not on your own" It was laurens turn to hug her. Out of the corner of laurens eye, she saw Max listening from the hallway. "This time, im going to look after you" Lauren told her younger sister "And be a proper sister to you, i promise"


	8. Tanya and maxs wedding

On Christmas eve. Tanya was wide awake stairing at her wedding dress.

"Tanya, come on. It's your wedding day" Cora said as she tried to lift her daughters spirits.

Tanya shook her head. "Do you think it's a good idea. Me getting married when Abi is ill"

"She would want everything to be normal, wont she. So you get ready, we will go over to the salan. Do your hair and make-up and then you will put your frock on" Cora told her in a no nonesence tone.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Abi"

"Im fine, Lauren" Abi told her as she throw up in the toilet bowl.

Lauren closed her eyes and pretended like this wasn't happening to them, that Abi was fine and healthy, but of course when she opened her eyes, she saw Abi bent over being sick and cleaning her bloodied nose.

"have you told Jay"

"no and that's the way it's staying"

"he has a right to know abs"

"no, because what's the point in telling him when i'll just get better. I don't want him to worry"

Lauren didn't have the heart to tell her that she might not get better, she hoped she did and something told her that Abi was hoping she did as well.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Come on girls, we have to get our hair and make up done" Tanya yelled from the bottom of the staires. Lauren came down first and Tanya looked at her "Where's your sister"

"Shes in the bathroom, cleaning up"

Tanya nodded and walked into the living room to grab her purse.

"I don't know why we are going through with this wedding"

"It's for Abis sake" Tanya told her.

Abi came down the staires with a smile on her face ready to go "So are we ready"

"Ye lets go" Tanya said as they left for the salon.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

At the church. Max was stood at the alter with Jack as his best man. Derek was still raging that he wasn't the best man.

"Max, you ok" asked Jack. Max nodded though he clearly wasn't. Jack like the rest of there family knew about Abis illness.

"She will be fine. it's the 21st century, they have cures for cancer" Jack reminded him quietly.

Just then music began to play and everyone at the wedding stood up. Sharan was tanyas maid of honour and the three bridesmaid were Abi, Lauren and Alice. (I realy forgot who she choose to be bridesmaids)

Max smiled at Tanya but looked at Abi who was pretending everything was ok. They got in there places up at the front, right corner as Tanya and Max heald hands.

Suddenly Abis nose began to bleed heavely again, she tried not to get it on her dress though as she tried to use her hands to stop the flow. Lauren dug in her bag quickly before anyone saw the state Abi was in and gave her a tissue.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"You are now Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" The minister said once all the vows were said and done.

Max leaned forward and Kissed Tanya with passion.

Everyone cheared.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Back at the vic, there was lots of food set out on the bar for the wedding party.

Jay saw Abi talking to Lauren, so he went over to them. "Abi"

"I'll leave you two to it" Suggested Lauren as she walked away from them.

"Are you in a huff with me" Jay asked her out of the blue

"No"

"Then why have you not been answering my calls"

"I've been busy lately" Abi told him gently.

"You don't fancy me anymore"

"Of course i do. I love you" Abi told him.

Jay looked at her, trying to work out if she was lying or not. She wasn't.

"I've got a christmas present for you" Jay told her and Abi smiled. "I have one for you as well"

"I'll visit you tomorrow, to give it to you" Jay suggested and Abi nodded

"That would be great"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Tanya was dancing with Max when she got a phone call on her mobile.

"Hello"


	9. visiting dot

On Christmas day, Abi walked down the staires and out the front door. She was on a mission to give a christmas present to Dot before she celebrated christmas properly. She had to take a train and two different busses to get to where she needed to go as Dot was staying with Dotty.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

When Abi got off the last bus. She looked around, before deciding to go right. She had the address written down on a peice of paper and knew that she was going the right way.

She got to the address and looked up at the small house. It was small, almost like a cottege. She took a few steps up to the door and knocked.

"Abi" gasped Dot as she opened the door.

Abi embraced her grandmother before pulling back and given her the christmas gift. "It's nothing realy, it's just a little something"

"Thank you. Are you by yourself"

"Yes" Abi smiled as she wonderd if Dot knew about her illness.

"How are things at home"

"There good, mum and dad got married yesterday" Abi told her.

"Oh i wish i could of made it, i got an invitation and everything" Dot told her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Mum what's wrong" Lauren asked as she saw tanya sat at the kitchen table stairing at a glass in front of her.

"She's been acting weird since she got the phone call yesterday. She wont tell me what it was about" Max told Lauren "Try and see if you can get any sence out of her" Max said as he left the house to go to the corner shop.

"I saw Abi this morning" Lauren started the conversation. "She looks great, she wasn't even sick and the nosebleeds seem to have stopped"

Tanya looked at her with a blank expression, her eyes had gone all glassy as she had been crying to much.

"Mum?"

"I got a phone call yesterday at the reception"

"Dad told me, what was it about"

"They told me the test results, so i can be the one to tell Abi"

"Mum" Lauren didn't like where this was going "Tell her what"

"How do i tell her"

Lauren grabbed her mums hands as Tanya broke down. "How do i tell her, she's not going to get better"

"I don't understand, she looked great this morning" Lauren was now finding it difficult to breath.

"That's just the medication" Tanya told her "They`ve got no cure for her"

"The doctors have it wrong" Lauren said as if trying to convince herself that, that was true.

"No, Shes dying"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Do you want to come in for a cuppa" asked Dot. Abi smiled and shook her head "No thanks, i can't stay. My family don't even know im here"

"Ok well you take care" Dot said as she hugged her goodbye.

"I will" Abi promised as she made her way to the bus stop.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi walked into her house, she could sence the tension in her house and it looked like Max had been crying, when he saw her.

"Hiya Love, have you taken your medication today" asked Tanya as she pulled the turkey out of the oven.

"Which ones" Abi muttered as she had so many pills, she felt like a druggie.

"There to make you feel better" Tanya pointed out.

"Realy, because they don't and i don't even know what im taken them for. Which ones gonna shrink the tumour"

Tanya looked at her, unsure what to say "Abi"

"What"

"Nothing"

Abi made a note in her mind that after christmas, she would go to the doctors and ask about her medication.

Just then the door went. Abi answerd it to find Jay stood there with a parcel. "Here you go branning flakes" He grinned as he walked in, giving her his present.

Abi smiled and opened it. It was a silver locket. She opened the locket to find a picture of her and jay in it. "Oh it's beautiful, i have a present for you"

She ran upstaires and ran backdown with a present in her hand. She gave it to him and he opened it. Inside was a Framed picture of them together, the frame was gold with words ingraved on the frame _Jay and Abi true love_

"I love it" Jay smiled.

"I knew you would"


	10. im sorry jay

A few days had passed and Abi had thought enough was enough. She needed to find out what her medication was for.

She was sure that she was fine and going to make it through.

Abi entered the doctors office without even knocking.

"Abi"

Abi nodded as she pulled out her medication from her bag.

"I need to know what all these are for" she emptied the contents from her bag onto the desk.

"Have you spoken to your mother"

"No, she's been acting weird, all i need to know is what these are for" Abi picked up a few pills "These are pain killers ye"

The doctor nodded

"These are for sickness" she picked up another packet of pills "and these are steriods"

Then she picked up the last box "This is going to shrink the tumour"

The doctor hesitated and nodded "In some cases"

"Not in mine"

"Your tumours too advanced"

Abi felt like she had been kicked in the gut. She slowly sat down on a chair as her whole life flashed before her eyes.

"Im sorry Abi"

Abi shook her head "So it's over, im dying"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Why is this happening to our family" Tanya asked. Max put his arm around her to comfort her. "I should be the one dying of cancer, i`d swap places"

"i know you would" Max mutterd.

Abi walked into the hosue, dragging Jay with her.

"Now is the time to tell her" Max advised Tanya

"I already know" Abi spoke as she looked at both her parents.

"Know what" Jay asked.

Abis sighed, it was now or never. "Jay i've got a brain tumour"

Jay looked at her, his face looked blank as he tried to take in everything she said. "But you can go for chemo and it will be all cured like your mums cancer"

"Jay they can't help me, it's too advanced. Im dying"

Tanya burst into tears as Max tried not to cry but found it difficult.

Jay just stood there looking anywhere but at her.

"Im sorry Jay"

He didn't say anything, what could he say. The love of his life was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

Authors note: I copied a bit from sambucas storyline in waterloo road because its so touching and it made me cry at the end.


	11. Jay and Abis talk

_To: Jay_

_From: Abi_

_Are you ok_

_Love Abi x_

Jay sat in the B&B Stairing into space. He hadn't spoken or left the B&B in two days. He couldn't, why was this happening to him. Everyone he loved had died. His mum, his dad, his granmother and now Abi. He couldn't handle this, Abi was the one person who made him strong.

Suddenly Abi burst through the B&Bs door.

Jay stood up awkwardly.

"Abs whats wrong"

"You're whats wrong" Abi said annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest "You havn't been answering my calls or texts since you found out about my illness"

"It's just weird for me" Jay defended himself.

"Jay how do you think it is for me, im the one thats dying"

"Don't remind me" Jay muttered

"I know this must of come as a shock to you" Abi told him "But when i die, i'll always be here"

"Im just scared"

"It is Scary" Abi aggreed as she sat beside him. "Jay i've decidded to stop taking my treatment"

"What, you can't" Jay gasped

"Im dying Jay and all the treatment does is make me live a little bit longer. Theres no point in it anymore"

Jay wrapped his arms around her as tears slipped from his eyes "I love you Abi Branning"

"I love you too Jay Mitchell" (I presume that Jay still has the mitchell name)

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi walked into her house at 10. Her parents were still awake, sat in the living room. Waiting for her.

"Abi, where have you been" Asked Tanya

"With Jay, listen mum we need to talk"

"Whats wrong Darling"

"I've decidded to stop my treatment"

"YOU CAN'T" Tanya suddenly screamed at her.

"I don't see the point, im going to die anyway"

Tanya shook her head. "Abi you're not thinking straight"

"Im thinking perfectly and im stopping taken my treatment" Abi told her before walking up the staires to her room.

Tanya turned to Max in anger "She can't do that"

"I don't agrree with it either but it's her body" Max said calmly "And shes right"

Tanya looked at him before walking out of the house.


	12. Scrapbook

Abi woke up to a knock on the front door the next morning. She headed downstaires and opened the door to see Lola.

"Hey abs"

"Lola, what's wrong"

"Nothing, but i need to show you something"

"Ill go and get dressed then" Abi sighed before running off to get dressed and returning 5 minutes later.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi and lola made there way to the playground and over to the swings. "Look" Lola smiled as she indicated to the swing poll, where Lola, Abis, Jays and Lexis hand prints were. With the words written _We were here _in red paint.

"so" Abi asked confused.

"We had some great times"

"Ye we did, when you stopped trying to take jay away from me" Abi pointed out.

Lola looked at her apologetic "Sorry"

"It's fine"

Lola picked up a tin of red paint and smiled. "This is why i braught you here. Print your hand print on the swing poll and write _Abi Branning was here 2012"_

"Why"

"Because then we have a peice of you on history" Lola smiled. Abi thought about it before dipping her hands in red paint and pressing it up against the poll. She then took a paint brush and wrote _Abi Branning was here 2012 _above her handprints.

"Nobody will forget me now" abi smiled slightly as Lola put a hand on her shoulder "No one would forget you Abs"

"I also made you this" Lola gave her a scrap book. "It's of All of us, Me, you and Jay and Lexi of course"

Abi opened the book and smiled at all the pictures, all there fun times. "It's beautiful"

"Jay helped me" Lola admitted. Abi smiled and wrapped her arms around her giving her a tight hug.

"Ill miss you abs"

"Ill miss you to" she mutterd. Lola began to tear up "You have had to deal with everyones problems and never your own"

Abi now started to tear up "Ill be ok" she mutterd as Lola hugged her tighter.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000.

Abi layed in bed looking at the scrapbook and laughing at all the fun memories she had with them.

"Abi"

Abi looked up and noticed Max stood at the door. He gave her a little smile before walking in. "What's wrong" Abi asked as Max sat on the bed "Nothings wrong with me, i just wanted to see if you were ok"

"Im fine" Abi told him as she sat up on her bed "Lola made this with Jay" abi showed him the scrapbook. He chuckled at some of the pictures.

And then he turned serious.

"Abi before you die" his voice choked up a bit as he said this "What would you like to do"

Abi thought for a minute, there was one thing she would like to do but could never admit it to her parents.

"Nothing Dad"


	13. dying wish

_"Abi before you die" his voice choked up a bit as he said this "What would you like to do"_

_Abi thought for a minute, there was one thing she would like to do but could never admit it to her parents._

_"Nothing Dad_

Through the whole night Abi kept on thinking about what she would like to do before she died. She had it in her mind perfectly but she knew her parents would say no.

"Are you alright" Lauren spoke at Abis bedroom door. Abi sat up on her bed and looked at her sister, wondering if she should trust her or not.

"Lauren i need to ask you something without you telling our mum"

"Ok" Lauren sat beside her on her bed.

"Only because mum and Dad would say no"

Lauren sighed. "Well if mum and dad would say no, then they will say no"

"Don't give me that Lauren, you have broken more rules than hitler in your life"

Lauren chuckled at her and nodded "Ok tell me"

"The thing that i would like to do before i die, is get married"

Lauren looked at her not sure what to say. "Shouldn't you be talking to Jay about this"

"I will but i needed you to know as well. So do you think it's crazy"

Lauren ran her hands through Abis blonde hair and shook her head. "You have always been the perfect one abs. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect attitude and perfect relatioship"

"I wouldn't call my relatioship with Jay perfect"

"No but it's better than my relationships"

Abi sighed and looked at her "Do you think me getting married is a bad idea"

"No i don't. Abi your young, but we all know you don't have much time left. If you want to get married then go for it"

Abi hugged her tightly. "Thanks Lauren"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi was sat in Jays bedroom with him and Lola.

"Abs are you sure about this" Jay asked. He wanted to marry her so much, he just didn't think she was ready.

"Of course im sure. It's my dying wish"

"Why Abi. Marriage is a big step" Lola told her

"Ye but im dying and it's what i want"

Lola laughed softly "Your mum and dads gonna go mental"

"I know, thats why i want to do it now"

"Now" Jay and Lola said together in surprise. ABi nodded.

"How can we do it now" Jay asked.

"gretna green" Abi grinned. Jay and lola looked at eachother.

"Thats in scotland" Lola told her but abi just shrugged. "We have a train"

"You're mad" Lola laughed.

"What about rings" Jay asked.

"Do you still have the engagement ring i gave back to you"

Jay nodded as he took it out of a drawer. "But it's only one and we need marriage rings"

"Then we will stop at a shop in scotland" Abi suggested.

"I'll give you my money from my bank account" Lola offered.

"Thanks Lola" ABi said as Jay took her hand and looked at her "Are you positive you want to do this"

"More than anything"


	14. Gretna Green

Abi, lola and Jay got off a train. It had been a 5 hour journey and Abi was sure that everyone had relised they had gone by now. They still had to take 2 buses to get there though.

Abi sighed as she felt pain shoot up her legs, she sat on a bench at the platform.

"ABi are you ok" Lola asked.

"Maybe we should go back" Jay suggested.

"I can't die, not married to you" Abi told him. She was so stubburn. "It's my legs, ill be fine in a minute"

Lola looked around before noticing an abandond weelchair. Of course it must be someones and they probably would be back to get it but Lola took a chance, grabbed the weelchair and pushed it over to Abi.

"Lola" ABi gasped

"Park your behind on here" lola grinned as Abi stood up and sat on the weelchair.

"Right now off we go" Lola began to run while pushing the weelchair that had Abi in it, Jay fallowed closely behind as someone behind then yelled "OI THEY HAVE TAKEN MY MUMS WEELCHAIR"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Lauren walked into her house to find her parents pacing back and forth.

"Relax Tanya, she has probably gone to visit her mates"

"I talked to Phil and Billy, they havn't seen either of them" Tanya told him angrily.

"What's wrong" Lauren asked.

"Abis missing" Tanya told her.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Lola stopped pushing Abi on the weelchair as she stopped to take money from her bank account. She took at least £60 from her bank account.

"I didn't know you had that much money" Jay said surprised.

"Some of it's from Phil and Billy for lexi and some of it's from winning the Beautiful Baby compitition"

"If it's for Lexi then i can't accept" Abi said

"Rubbish, I have plenty more where that came from anyway"

Jay looked in his bank account and pulled out £80. "It's from working in the arches"

Abi nodded "Now a ring shop"

"What about dresses" Lola asked.

"It doesn't matter about dresses anyway, i think we only have enough for rings"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"What if she's done something dangerous" Tanya panicked.

"Look i think i might know whats happened" Lauren spoke. Max and Tanya looked at her in worry.

"Tell us then" Max said.

"Look she was banging on this morning about her dying wish and that she wanted to get married to jay before she dies"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

the three came out of the ring shop with hardley any money left.

"We have 2 wedding rings and now it's off to gretna green" Lola grinned as they wated for there second bus to there destination.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"She can't get married" Tanya gasped.

"It's her choice mum. She's got little time left, you`ve seen it. She wants Jay to become her husband"

"What kind of minister does weddings so soon" Tanya questioned.

"None in London" Max suddenly said as something came to them. "The only place that does runaway weddings is Gretna green in scotland or vegas, but i don't see them traveling to vegas"

"Gretna green" Tanya made her way to the door.

"Tan where are you going"

"To get a train to gretna green"

"It takes 5 hours, they will probably be married by then" Max suggested.

"Then by car"

"It Might take even longer" Max sighed. "Let's just sit here and wait till they come through the door"

"No" Tanya grabbed her car keys and ran for the car, Max and Lauren ran to the car and got in.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Abi, Lola and Jay arrived at Gretna green chapal. They made there way inside.

"Hello how can i help you" Asked a lady at the desk

"Wedding please" Abi said.

"Well no kidding" laughed the woman "Did you make a reservation"

They shook there heads.

"Ah another runaway wedding. Just take a seat. The minister will be with you in a minute"


	15. Mr and Mrs Mitchell

"Do you have any money" Asked the woman.

Abis eyes widend "Money?"

"Ye you need to pay for the wedding love"

Abi sighed. She knew something like this would happen.

"It's ok, i have some money left" Lola said.

"So do i" Jay said.

"Do you accept credit cards" asked Abi.

The woman nodded.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Tanya slow down" Max told her but she didn't listen.

"Mum you will get stopped by the police"

"Im not stopping" Tanya declaried and she turned a corner.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Right Abs are you ready" Asked Jay. Abi nodded and stood up from her weelchair and walked into a room, where the minister was waiting. Lola came in behind them as there witness.

The minister smiled as she looked at Abi and Jay.

"Ok what's your names"

"Jay Mitchell"

"Abi Branning"

"Ok Jay repeat after me" The minister told him.

_"I, Jay Mitchell now take you ABi Branning to be my wife"_

"I, Jay Mitchell now take you ABi Branning to be my wife"

_" In the presence of God and before these witnesses,"_

" In the presence of God and before these witnesses,"

_"I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."_

"I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal husband to you, for as long as we both shall live."

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Tanya speeded down the road and up ahead was a sign that said: _Gretna Green 30 miles_

"Mum this is a bad idea"

"She can't go through with it" Tanya said

"She probably already done it anyway"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

"Now Abi repeat after me"

_"I, Abi Branning now take you Jay Mitchell to be my husband."_

"I, Abi Branning now take you Jay Mitchell to be my husband."

_"In the presence of God and before these witnesses"_

"In the presence of God and before these witnesses"

_"I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live." _

"I promise to be a loving, faithful and loyal wife to you, for as long as we both shall live."

"I now present you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride"

Abi turned to Jay as she jay grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Lola cheared.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Tanya stopped the car and Lauren got out throwing up.

"Im surprised the police didn't catch you" Max said as Tanya jamp out of the car.

Tanya stopped dead in her tracks as Jay and Abi came out of the chapel as Lola through petels over them.

"Abi Branning"

Abi gasped as she looked at her mother who was now glairing daggers at her.

"Mitchell acctully" Abi muttered.

"What on earth do you think you are doing"

"Mum i got married. It was my dying wish"

Tanya shook her head. "In the car, the 3 of you"

The three of them got into the car and Tanya drove off.


	16. The heart Never dies

Tanya drove back to walford. Lola got out of the car and looked at Jay and ABi "Ill see you both tomorrow, Mr and Mrs Mitchell, Love you" Lola ran off as ABi mutterd " Love you too"

Abi and Jay walked into the branning house hold and ABi walked upstaires.

Tanya tucked Abi into bed and looked at her. Kissing her forehead "What am i going to do with you"

"Ground me"

"What for being human, oh baby i understand. You love Jay and he loves you. You wanted to get married before you died"

Abi gasped as she felt a sudden pain go through her head. "Ahh"

"You need your medicine" Abi had stopped her treatment and the medicine that was supposed to save her, but she still had to take the medicine to stop her pain.

"No mum it makes me sleepy"

"Ye but you're in Pain"

"No" Sick began to fall out of ABis mouth. Tanya grabbed a bucket and Abi through up in it.

"It's ok, well done" sighed Tanya

"Wheres Jay"

"He's downstaires"

"Can you go and get him please" begged Abi

"Ye course, i'll just get you sorted first ok"

Abi nodded as Tanya cleaned up the sick and put ABi back under her covers.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Tanya came downstaires and into the living room. "Jay Abi wants to see you"

Jay ran upstaires and into Abis room. He walked over to her bed and lay down beside her, his arms wrapping around her.

"Are you feeling better" he asked

"My headaches gone"

"I think you should go to sleep" Jay suggested.

"Be here when i wake up please" Abi asked

Jay nodded as tears rolled down his face "I love you"

"Love you too" Abi closed her eyes to go to sleep and Jay pulled her closer as he watched her sleep in his arms.

Tanya walked into Abis room along with Lauren and Max.

Jay was in tears as he played with ABis hair.

"Jay"

"It's ok" Jay said as they looked at him in confusion

"She's alright"

"What" Tanya gasped as fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

"She;s alright now"

Max left the room as he began to cry. Lauren touched abis cheeks.

"She just fell asleep and went" Jay cried as he kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger on her forhead.


	17. Funeral

Lola smiled, squeezing Jay`s hand, which was entwined within hers. Jay looked at her but didn't smile. She felt her own smile fall.

_Abi_

The funeral involved an open carsket, to see Abis beautiful face. It's what Tanya wanted, to see her daughters face one last time

A huddle of Brannings surrounded Abis body, each mourning the death of their sibling, cousen, neice and daughter. Tanya was sobbing into Max`s shoulder, her howls breaking the unbearable silence. Max patted her back and held her tightly, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Jack Branning was sitting in a chair, his face in his hands, a tear dripping to the floor every minute or two. Joey was standing with Lauren, who had a look of immense grief upon her face. Cora was shaking her head, her hand over her eyes. Carol and Alice was shaking, tears fallen down there cheeks. Lola and Jay walked over to the carsket. Jay was silent, looking into the face of his true love. No tears ran down his face; though his expression clearly showed that he was in the most pain of all.

Lola looked at all the brannings feeling so small in front of them all. It wasn't long before she burst into tears. Her best friend was dead.

Once everyone had seen her, the carsket closed and they all took there seats for the funeral to begin.

"Good morning everyone" began the priest "We have come here today, to remember before god our sister Abigail Branning Mitchell"

Tanya had decidded that Abi would of wanted her birth name and married name said at her funeral, so she had given her name to the Priest.

"Abigail was a much loved member of the community, she had many friends and people who loved her and it is to her family, we turn now"

Tanya nudged Jay, cofusing him. "Go and Make a speach first"

Jay didn't look too sure, but went up and did it anyway. He got to the stand and he suddenly felt like he was going to collapse.

He looked at everyone before speaking, trying his hardest not to cry. "Abi told me before she died that she would like _If i die young by the band perrys _to play at her funeral. She thought it was kind of ironic, i told her that she still had plenty of time left. I suppose that was just me in denial" Jay spoke his voice cracking as he spoke.

"I've known Abi since i was 12. When my dad died she was there for me, well tried to be there for me, being the guy i am i pushed her away. We got together in march 2011. She was 14 coming up for 15 and i was 15 going on 16. Everyone thought it was kid stuff, but it was real. I think that's what people didn't understand. They told us that we are too young for love and that Abi could of done better, which i aggree. I still don't understand to this day, why she was with me"

Abis family gave him a little smile as he continued.

"Abi was my first love and will be my last. I don't know how i will live without her" Jay suddenly felt like breaking down, so Lola stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug as he sobbed. Jay went to sit down and let Lola finish the speach.

"I think what Jay was trying to say is that, Abi meant the world to us. Even though me and Abi had our ups and downs over a guy, which she won by the way. We soon forgot all of it and became like sisters. She was such a stubburn person and she proved that by marrying Jay on her last day with us" Lola wipped a tear away from her face and sighed "I don't think Abi would want us to grieve, she would want us to be happy and move on." Lola sighed and continued "Abi was a happy person, she would not want us to be sad or cry. She would want us to smile and laugh. She loved us so much and we loved her and i know that we are going to miss her"

Lola made her way back to the seat beside jay, she let him cry on her shoulder as the priest said his final words before letting the coffin be carried away and everyone stood up. The song came on _If i die young by the band perry _as the coffin was carried off.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Everyone at the funeral was taken outside to bury Abi.

"We have but a short time to live, like a flower we blossom and then wither, like a shadow we freeze, and never stay. We have intrusted our sister Abigail to gods mercy and we now commit her body to the ground"

Abis coffin began to lower into the ground.

"Earth, to earth. Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust"

Abis coffin hit the cold ground below.

"In sure and certain hope, we believe the resurrection to eternal life through our lord Jesus christ. Who will tranform our frail bodies. That they maybe performed to his glorious body. To him be glory forever amen"

Tanya took the box of dirt and through it on the coffin, Max fallowed closely behind along with the rest of Abis family and Jay and Lola were last to through dirt on the coffin.

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Everyone soon began to leave to go to the after party at the vic.

Jay stayed behind looked in at the coffin as Lola walked over. "Here" She gave him the scrapbook.

"What am i supposed to do with that"

"I thought maybe you could through it in"

Jay looked at it and nodded, he through the scrapbook into the grave ontop of her coffin.

"Bye Abs"

GIRLNEXTDOOR121000

Everyone was in the vic at the after party.

"Jay are you alright" asked Phil as Jay drowned his sorrows in a pint of lager.

"Just dandy" he said sarcasticly as he downed his lager.

"I'll take you out on the pull tomorrow if you want"

Something inside Jay snapped, he turned to look at phil in anger "I've just had to bury my girlfriend." Jay left the queen vic in a rage and made it back to the B&B.

_The end_


End file.
